<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>untouchable future / pre-established harmony by closedcaptioning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492364">untouchable future / pre-established harmony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning'>closedcaptioning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but some of them arent because canon is wack, character relationships in chapter titles, most of them are rarepairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets/drabbles involving the cast of Danganronpa 2. A series of "what-ifs".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Teruteru/Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Pekoyama Peko, Koizumi Mahiru/Tanaka Gundham, Komaeda Nagito/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Komaeda Nagito/Mitarai Ryota, Mioda Ibuki/Nidai Nekomaru, Mioda Ibuki/Owari Akane, Pekoyama Peko/Soda Kazuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Icarus (Pekoyama Peko/Soda Kazuichi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonia was beginning to notice a change in Kazuichi Soda. Not to say he was getting better; certainly, he was quite obsequious still. She could handle that; a princess must know how to deal with starstruck subjects. No, what had changed were the kind of things he was saying to her, if not the tone of voice in which he said them.</p><p>“Miss Sonia,” Kazuichi began, in a trembling timbre that somehow managed to both communicate complete devotion while simultaneously grating on every one of Sonia’s nerves, “Are you… good friends… with Miss Peko?”</p><p>Sonia swallows a sigh. A princess is never ungracious. “Yes, I suppose I am becoming quite good friends with her. We go for swims together.”</p><p>“O-oh.” Kazuichi is quite red in the face; not an unusual occurrence, Sonia has found. “W-would you maybe… invite me next time? Please? If it’s not too much of an inconvenience,” he adds quickly.</p><p>Sonia can’t hold back a small huff this time. “Why do you not ask her?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You clearly want to spend time with her, do you not?”</p><p>Kazuichi stares, dumbstruck, for a moment. Then he claps his hands together and beams at her toothily. “You’re right! Wow, thanks, Miss Sonia! You’re a great wingman! Er… wingwoman.” He shoots her a thumbs-up and takes off, practically sprinting towards Peko’s cabin.</p><p> . . .</p><p>“Gundham?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“What is a ‘wingman’?”</p><p>“A wingman?”</p><p>“Yes, is it an insult?”</p><p>“I do not believe so. Icarus himself was a winged man whose flight was tempered with the hubris of the sun, and so did the dark forces of evil drag him to the depths of the sea.”</p><p>“Oh, I see.”</p><p>“Hm? What dark mysteries have you uncovered?”</p><p>“Peko is the sun.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Swim (Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Komaeda Nagito)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You creepy bastard,” Fuyuhiko sighs, but his usual heat is gone from his words. “You’re not joking around, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito blinks and shifts his towel from one arm to the other. “Why would I try to fool you? I just want to go swimming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost dark out,” Fuyuhiko points out, eyeing the bottle of sunscreen in Nagito’s hands. “You really are crazy, huh? How do I know you aren’t gonna drown me or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito laughs. “No way. I’m too weak for anything like that. You’re an Ultimate — you could take me down easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Fuyuhiko frowns. “Well, how do I know it’ll just be you I have to take on? Maybe you and a buddy of yours will jump me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito flashes a grin, like a comet streaking against the darkening sky. “Sounds like you’re looking for an excuse to be alone with me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Snack (Owari Akane/Mioda Ibuki)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So… where are they?” Akane dangles her invitation in Ibuki’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who? The others?” Ibuki laughs and sticks out her tongue. “They’re not here yet, silly Akane!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akane blinks and brings the invitation back up, squinting in the dim light of the moon to read the swirly words dancing across the paper. “Midnight Beach Party,” she reads aloud, “Girls only. Music and snacks will be provided.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup!” Ibuki winks at her and twirls. “Just girls! The other should… um… be along shortly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” Akane scratches her head. “But where are the snacks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Ibuki stops twirling. “Well… I’m a snack!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akane looks blank. “No you’re not. You’re a person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki rolls her eyes, grinning at Akane. “Hello! I’m trying to flirt, you know! It would be helpful if you’d at least give me a hand!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akane goes silent. Ibuki flushes and is grateful for the darkness of the night hiding her embarrassed face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... no one else is coming, huh?” Akane says finally. Ibuki bites her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Cool.” Akane grins at Ibuki, so suddenly and so brightly that Ibuki actually takes a step back. “Then all the snacks are for me, right?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hope (Mitarai Ryota/Komaeda Nagito)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ryota curls and uncurls his hands in his lap. After hundreds of hours spent on this video, drawing and redrawing every frame at least a dozen times, he can’t watch it even one more time. He’s much more interested in the look on Nagito’s face anyway. His eyes are wide and full of some emotion that is so powerful and nameless, Ryota feels like he’s intruding on a personal moment just by witnessing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>THE END flashes across the screen, and Nagito blinks for the first time in nearly two minutes and refocuses his eyes on Ryota, who is worrying his lip between his teeth. “Ryota,” he says, half-breathless, and Ryota shuts his eyes, unable to bear a second more of this boy’s fever-bright attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the frames in seconds twelve through eighteen point five need fine-tuning,” he babbles, “but I thought it would make more sense if the line art was still there for the moment because I wanted to see how the color tones —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ryota</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Nagito says again, and slowly, Ryota opens his eyes. Nagito is staring at him like — Ryota forgets how to breathe for a second, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> has ever looked at him like that. Like the expression that comes over some people’s faces when they are praying. “Ryota,” Nagito says again, and there are tears streaming down his face, Ryota realizes, but he is smiling so widely it looks like someone has handed him the secret to eternal happiness. “That was — I —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… liked it?” Ryota ventures, and Nagito’s laugh bubbles up in his throat, delirious with amazement and happiness, and he sweeps the animator up into a hug that lifts his feet off the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen anything so filled with hope,” Nagito whispers, and Ryota buries his face in Nagito’s shoulder to hide his enormous smile.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cute (Koizumi Mahiru/Tanaka Gundham)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mahiru watches in horrified slow motion as the lens cap slips between her fingers, hits the floor, bounces once, and then slides between the floorboards. “No, no no no no no!” She falls to her knees, knowing she’s already too late, and curses her clumsiness, the gaps in the floorboards, the whole freaking world, it’s not like she has a replacement cap like she does at home — </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not trouble yourself,” says a voice from above her. “My Dark Devas have limitless cursed energy which they can employ for such emergencies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mahiru blinks at Gundham who slides into a crouch beside her and produces a hamster from his sleeve. “Unleash your true power!” he roars, and places the hamster on the ground, beside the crack where the lens cap disappeared. The hamster squeaks in response, and squeezes through the gap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silence falls over the room. Mahiru peeks over at Gundham to find him staring intently at the floor. “Um,” she begins, “is your hamster —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will return with the desired gem,” Gundham intones, and as if on cue, the hamster pops out of the floor, Mahiru’s lens cap clutched in its tiny paws. Mahiru lets out a shriek of delight and scoops up the hamster. “Oh my gosh, thank you! You’re amazing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hamster squeaks again, and Mahiru drops a kiss on its fluffy face. “Aren’t you the cutest thing ever,” she cooes, and turns back to Gundham. “Your hamster is so adorable —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gundham is red in the face, redder than Mahiru has ever seen him. He has sunk up to his eyes in his scarf, as though he is attempting to hide his blush, but the attempt is in vain. “My Dark Devas appreciate the praise,” he mumbles, and Mahiru thinks she was wrong; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gundham </span>
  </em>
  <span>is clearly the cutest thing ever. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Guide (Hanamura Teruteru/Soda Kazuichi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Teruteru Hanamura’s Guide to What Exactly It Is That is So Attractive About Boys (not to be confused with Teruteru Hanamura’s Guide to What Exactly It Is That is So Attractive About Girls. See separate document, 82 pages.)</span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span> Really nice smiles, preferably shiny and/or pointy (see: shark teeth, hickeys)</span></li>
<li><span> Good shoulders (see: broad-shouldered, shoulder-blades, inappropriate beach fantasies)</span></li>
<li><span> Collarbones (see: a man in uniform, jumpsuits unzipped at the top, NOT that weirdo Komaeda who probably doesn’t even realize his clothes are too big for him)</span></li>
<li>
<span> Eyes that look at you like </span><em><span>that</span></em><span> (see: does he wear eyeliner? he doesn’t, right? does he know that every time he looks at you it makes you feel a little bit like you’ve been struck by lightning?)</span>
</li>
<li><span> The way they ask really dumb questions sometimes (see: “Doesn’t Miss Sonia look pretty today?” “Hey, what’re you writing, Teruteru?” “Can I see?”)</span></li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dance (Mioda Ibuki/Nidai Nekomaru)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kazuichi sucks. Fuyuhiko sucks. Gundham is lame because he won’t even try it. Hajime sucks. Who knows where Nagito is, and Ibuki doesn’t really want him touching her anyway. Why are all the boys so sucky? Ibuki isn’t asking for much; just someone to lift her above their head at the most dramatic part of her dance break. Is there any boy on the island who won’t trip and fall off the stage (“Ow ow ow! I think you broke my leg!” “Oh, boo hoo, get up here and let's try it again!”), or collapse beneath her (“Hey, hey! Don’cha know it’s rude to mention a woman’s weight?” “Get off me, bastard!”) or not even be able to lift her in the first place (“Lift with your legs, Hajime!” “I AM!”)?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do it!” Nekomaru says with a grin. “No problem for a man like me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ibuki claps her hands and beams. “Are you sure? ‘Cause Kazuichi said he could do it too, but then he got all whiny after the sixteenth try…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nekomaru cracks his knuckles. Ibuki didn’t think that it was possible to do that in a way that would turn a girl on, but she is proved wrong. “I won’t give up! Quitters never win, and winners never quit!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dance number is an even wilder success than Ibuki could have hoped. Nekomaru’s hands are warm and strong around her waist as they hoist her into the air, and Ibuki wonders, grinning hugely, why she even wasted her time with the other boys.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Partners (Hinata Hajime/Pekoyama Peko)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peko Pekoyama is staring at Hajime. Nagito has noticed this for quite a while. Hajime does not seem to notice anything. He is not the most perceptive when it comes to non-trial-related matters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peko whispers something to Fuyuhiko who nods once without looking up from his breakfast. She whispers something else and Fuyuhiko’s head snaps up to stare at Hajime. When he notices Nagito watching him curiously, his gaze darts back to Peko and then down to his plate. The tips of his ears turn red, Nagito notes with interest, and Peko watches him intently until he nods, hesitantly, and then she gets to her feet and approaches the corner of the table where Nagito sits beside an oblivious Hajime, in the middle of buttering a piece of toast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peko spares Nagito an obligatory nod before directing all her attention to Hajime. “Hajime Hinata,” she greets him. “I have a proposal for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata blinks up at her. “Uh. Good morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and I,” Peko continues, “should be partners.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room goes dead silent, Nagito notices, but Hajime is staring at Peko in shock. If Peko realizes that all eyes are on the two of them, she ignores it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emotionally, we can form a powerful bond that will support us in our stay here.” Peko crosses her arms. “We have much in common, as I am sure you will discover after spending your free time with me. Do you agree to this contact?” Her eyes flash. “It will be mutually beneficial.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime sputters like a dead fish. Across the room, Fuyuhiko’s forehead collides with his palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s asking you on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>, bastard!” he shouts. “Peko, you didn’t stick to the script!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>